Anniversary
by geestory
Summary: Siwon bingung,kekasihnya marah karena kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya dan diberikan saran yang cukup membuatnyakaget/"Aku benci padamu!"/"Haruskah aku mengikuti saran Kibum?"/wonkyu slight!Kihae/ONESHOT


-11 Oktober 2012-

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh atletis sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang ada di minibar yang disediakan didorm yang ditempatinya bersama dengan 14member lainnya. "Hhhh.." Kembali terdengar helaan nafas panjang yang disusul dengan satu tegukan wine beralkhohol tinggi langsung dari botolnya. Choi Siwon,anak sulung pemilik Hyundai Department Store terbesar di Korea sekaligus member boyband ternama Super Junior. Entah sudah berapa lama dia merenung. Merenung? Ya,merenung. Merenungi namja manis yang adalah maknae dalam boyband yang berkulit putih pucat dan berwajah manis. Dia merenungi pertangkarannya 1minggu yang lalu,yang membuatnya diacuhkan oleh dongsaeng kesayangan sekaligus namjachingunya,Cho Kyuhyun.

*flashback*

'SRAAKKK!* Terdengar suara lemparan kertas yang tertuju pada namja tinggi berbadan tegap yang dilakukan oleh namja berbadan tidak jauh tinggi darinya dan berwajah manis yang sekarang menatapnya tajam. "Jelaskan tentang ini Choi Siwon…JELASKAN!" Bentak namja manis itu. "Kyuhyunnie dengarkan aku dulu… Foto-foto itu tidak benar,Kyu… Aku tidak tau siapa yang melakukannya…" Jelas Siwon dengan menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil. Dengan kasar tangannya melepas tangan Siwon dengan sekali hentakan. "Tidak tau?! Lalu menurutmu yang tidur dengan gadis2 didalam foto ini adalah kembaranmu?! Begitu?! Cukup,Choi Siwon! Aku muak! Aku benci padamu!" Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari apartment Siwon dengan cukup kencang. Siwon sudah mengejarnya,tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat masuk kedalam taksi.

*flashback off*

Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Sungguh,dia sekalipun tidak pernah tidur dengan gadis-gadis itu. Tak bisakah otak pintar Kyu melihat bahwa foto2 itu hanya sebuah rekayasa yang entah siapa pengirimnya?! Siwon kembali mengacak rambut hitam lembutnya dengan kasar. Ini semua membuatnya pusing. Padahal 2hari lagi adalah hari jadinya dan Kyuhyun yang ke4 tahun,tapi semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Membuatnya benar2 pusing. Dengan sempoyongan Siwon berjalan kedalam kamarnya yang dia bagi dengan Kibum,Siwon langsung membanting tubuhnya,membuat Kibum yang kebetulan belum tidurpun sedikit kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan bukunya. "Kau baik2 saja hyung?" Tanya Kibum kalem dengan mata yang masih tetap fokus pada bukunya. "Kibum-ahh.. Kau taukan aku orang yang taat agama? Jadi mana mungkin aku melakukan sex bebas dengan wanita2 murahan itu! Lagipula aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun." Gumam Siwon dan mengatur posisi tidur terlentang. "Hmm.." Hanya itu tanggapan Kibum. "Hey,bum-ahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan jika Donghae marah padamu karena sebuah kesalah pahaman?" Tanya Siwon yang masih tetap menatap langit2 kamar. "Aku? Memaksanya membicarakan baik2." Ucap Kibum sembari membalik lembaran kertas dari buku tebalnya. "Kalau dia tetap marah?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Dia rasa bertanya pada Kibum adalah jalan yang cukup baik,karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun memiliki sifat manja yang sangat tingkat tinggi (dan tentu saja tingkat ambek yang sangat tinggi juga). Jadi menurut Siwon,bertanya pada Kibum memang jalan satu2nya. Bukan! Bukan karena dia tidak percaya pada member lainnya,tapi karena member lainnya tidak mau membantunya. Bukankah itu semakin menyiksa? Tadinya Kibumpun tak ingin membantu,tapi malam ini entah kenapa Kibum membantunya. "Aku? Kalau Donghae masih marah padaku padahal aku sudah menjelaskan padanya…..aku akan menidurinya." Jawab Kibum membuat mata Siwon terbelalak. "Kau?! Dan Donghae?! Ka…kalian…?" Tanya Siwon dengan terbata2. Tentu saja dia kaget bukan main. Siwon memandang namja pendiam disampingnya ini dengan tatapan horror. Hey,ayolah! Kibum dan Donghae baru berpacaran 1tahun. Pertanyaan Siwon hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kibum. "Be…berapa kali kalian sudah melakukan itu?" Tanya Siwon lagi. "Nnnggg… Sering. Mengingat Donghae yang sering ngambek padaku. Dan sekali melakukannya,aku bisa menghabiskan paling sedikit 3ronde." Jawab Kibum dan jari lentiknya kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Siwon membelalakan matanya semakin lebar. "Aigoo… Tuhan mengampunimu.." Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit,diapun memutuskan untuk tidur. Sedangkan Kibum yang mengetahui bahwa hyung tertampannya itu tertidur mulai menyeringai. Dia menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Rasakan pembalasanku,setan kecil…. Berani2nya kau memeluk tubuh Donghaeku dan memerintahku untuk mengikuti keinginan konyolmu itu…. Terima pembalasanku melalui Siwon,Kyuhyunnie…" Setelah berkata sambil menyeringai yang diikuti dengan aura hitam disekitarnya,Kibum akhirnya tertidur dengan perasaan senang.

-12 Oktober 2012-

Siwon memutuskan untuk tidur diapartment-nya. Dia masih tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun karena dia tak mau berbicara sedikitpun pada Siwon. Hal itu benar2 membuat Siwon geram dan putus asa. Dia sudah putuskan akan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun besok. Tepat dihari jadi mereka. Hari sudah larut,jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Siwon beranjak dari ruang TV menuju kamarnya. Dia merebahkan tubuh tingginya diatas kasur dan kembali menerawang wajah manis kekasihnya yang sangat dirindukannya. "Haruskah aku mengikuti cara Kibum?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

-13 Oktober,00.02 KST-

Seorang pria berwajah manis,bahkan kemanisan wajahnya mengalahkan yeoja2 biasa. Pria itu berjalan dilorong sebuah apartment mewah dikota Seoul dengan tangan membawa sekotak kue dan senyum yang merekah juga semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi chubby-nya. Mata bulatnya berbinar,menandakan bahwa dia sedang sangat bahagia sekarang. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti disebuah pintu bertuliskan '1013′. Semburat merah semakin jelas mengingat alasan sang pemilik apartment memilih kamar bernomor ini.

'Agar aku bisa terus mengingatmu,Kyu..'

Itulah alasan pemilik apartment ini memilih nomor kamar tersebut. Dengan hati2,satu tangan pria manis bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menekan password pintu apartment itu. Dia tau? Tentu saja! Ini adalah apartment kekasihnya! Jadi wajar kan bila dia tau password apartment kekasihnya?

'TRIINNGG'

Pintu apartment terbuka,Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam apartment bergaya mewah itu. Dengan mengendap-endap Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartment itu. Dia tau kekasihnya sedang tertidur,karena itu dia datang jam segini. Kyuhyun langsung beranjak kedapur. Diletakannya kue yang dibawanya diatas meja dan mengambil lilin bertuliskan '4′ dan menyalakannya dengan api kompor. Ditusukkannya lilin itu diatas tart coklat yang kelihatan sangat lezat. Dengan hati2 namja bertubuh montok itu membawa kue menuju sebuah kamar yang sedikit terbuka pintunya. Dia tersenyum saat dilihat namja tercintanya sedang tertidur pulas. Diletakannya kue itu diatas meja nakas didekat tempat tidur Siwon lalu dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu. Disentuhnya punggung kekar Siwon dan sedikit menggoyangkannya. Membuat Siwon terbangun dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sebuah kue dengan lilin berbentuk '4′ diatasnya. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya dan duduk memutar badannya. Dikerjapkannya matanya sebentar dan kemudian shock karena melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum memandangnya. "Kyu..?" Panggilnya tak yakin. "Happy anniversary,hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis. Siwon semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah kau marah padaku?" Tanya Siwon dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Siwon. "Mianhae karena mengacuhkanmu selama 1minggu.. Aku melakukan itu karena kufikir aku harus membalas semua kejutan2mu untukku… Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengerjaimu dan mengedit foto2 itu juga meminta para member untuk membantuku dengan tidak membantumu…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran polosnya. Siwon menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sayang. "Happy 4th anniversary Siwonnie hyung… Saranghae.." Ucap Kyuhyun dan…

CHUP~

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Siwon yang pelakunya sendiri kini sudah merona hebat. Siwon tersenyum manis dan membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "Happy 4th anniversary,Kyuhyunnie… Nado saranghaeyo.." Ucap Siwon yang disusul sebuah ciuman manis dibir Kyuhyun.

Disinilah mereka. Sepasang kekasih sedang menatap indahnya malam hari. Setelah mereka meniup kue anniversary,mengucapkan doa sebelum meniup lilin dan menikmati kue,mereka memutuskan berdiam diri dibalkon kamar Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap langit dengan senyum yang terus merekah dibibirnya juga semburat merah yang terus terlukis dikedua pipinya. Sesekali dia menutup mata,meresapi angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya juga hembusan nafas Siwon dibelakangnya. Memeluk pinggangnya posesif dan meletakkan dagu lancipnya dibahu Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan,hingga akhirnya Siwon angkat suara. "Kau tau,Kyu… Aku hampir gila 1minggu ini.. Kupikir hubungan kita akan benar2 berakhir.." Ucap Siwon dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal se-ekstrim meninggalkanmu hyung.. Itu sama saja bunuh diri secara perlahan.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Membuat Siwon tersenyum. "Saranghae…" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang,mata obsidiannya menatap lembut mata onyx Siwon. Dan sedetik kemudian Siwon sudah mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Sesekali melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta yang sedang dilakukan mereka. Mencoba saling menyalurkan cinta yang mereka miliki masing2. Cukup lama moment ini terjadi hingga Siwon melepas ciuman itu,membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tak rela. Siwon kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah benar2 merah. Membuat Siwon gemas dan mengecup kedua pipi,kening,kedua mata,hidung dan terakhir bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku benar2 mencintaimu,Kyuhyun… Sangat mencintaimu…" Ucap Siwon lagi. "Aku juga,hyung… Sangat.." Mereka kembali menatap langit. Seketika keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka,hingga Siwon kembali memecahkan keheningan. "Kau tau? 2 hari yang lalu aku meminta saran pada Kibum bagaimana agar kau tidak marah padaku lagi…" Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang,membuat matanya kembali menatap Siwon. "Lalu?" "Dia memberiku 2jawaban.. Yang pertama,memaksamu untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku.. Tapi,kurasa aku sudah tidak membutuhkan yang pertama.." Ucap Siwon,sedikit menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun. "Yang kedua?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Seringaian semakin terlihat diwajah Siwon. "Yang kedua…." Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Kyuhyun. Mencium leher itu seduktif,menjilatnya dan menggigitnya. "Ahh.. Hy..hyungh.." Desahan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon terus menciumi leher Kyuhyun. Membuat beberapa desahan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Perlahan Siwon mendekati telinga Kyuhyun. "Yang kedua adalah…" Ucap Siwon dengan nada rendah dan errrr…sexy. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun meremang dan membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Menidurimu…" Ucap Siwon dan menjilat telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

Tunggu….. Apa tadi?

"MWO?! ANDWAE-MMMMM!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang kemudian dibungkam oleh ciuman ganas seorang Choi Siwon. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Kyuhyun mengutuk Kibum yang tak bersekongkol dengannya. Dan didalam otaknya dia sudah menyusun beberapa rencana untuk membalas perlakuan Kibum entah melalui atau tidak melalui Donghae.


End file.
